<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the more that you say, the less i know by clovekentwell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141101">the more that you say, the less i know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/clovekentwell/pseuds/clovekentwell'>clovekentwell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Dreams, F/M, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Post-The Last Olympian (Percy Jackson), Taylor Swift Writes All Her Songs About Percabeth, willow by taylor swift</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:42:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/clovekentwell/pseuds/clovekentwell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy's biggest fear as a demigod was that he would wake up and there would be no 600th floor. The life he knew and felt comfortable in would be gone.<br/>Except for the fact that that fear never existed in the first place.</p><p>or</p><p>its just a dream trope but percabeth</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase &amp; Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson &amp; Grover Underwood, Percy Jackson &amp; Leo Valdez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>percabeth evermore set</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the more that you say, the less i know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Race you to the road?" I said. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You are so going to lose." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She took off down Half-Blood Hill and I sprinted after her. For once, I didn't look back.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Look behind you!" Percy heard a hushed voice say. </p><p>He raised his head from where it was resting on his desk. His eyes were foggy with rest. "Wh... What?"</p><p>"Are you implying you could pass this class in your sleep, Mr. Jackson?" A shrill voice made Percy's head snap around to where Mrs. Dodds stood imposingly over him. Where did the hushed voice come from? Certainly not Nancy Bobofit, who sat behind him snickering, and couldn't be as quiet as the voice if she tried.</p><p>But wait.</p><p>Percy's hands flew frantically to his collar, where there was nothing but the drawstrings of his sweatshirt and smooth, unscarred skin. No leather camp necklace with his four beads all strung on.</p><p>
  <em>No. </em>
</p><p>It reminded him of a book Percy had read a book before: Alice Through The Looking Glass. Little Alice woke up and all the drug-like madness going on in her life was only just a dream. None of it was real. </p><p>But that couldn't be happening to Percy, could it?</p><p>
  <em>No. </em>
</p><p>What was he supposed to do?</p><p>He dumbly opened up his binder that he had been napping on and started copying the question he had left off on before he fell asleep from the board at the front of the room. "Sorry, ma'am."</p><p>Percy had done a lot of things since what he thought was real life. How had that not been four years? In that time, he had learned stuff about himself as a person, and not just as a demigod. And now it was all... Gone? But it all felt so real. From the moment he vaporized his Pre-Algebra teacher, to the moment he felt the slashes the Minotaur induced on him, to the pain he felt seeing that knife deep into Annabeth's arm.</p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>Annabeth.</p><p>Smart, strong, beautiful Annabeth wasn't real. She didn't exist. The more things she said that happened in his head came flooding back to him in redpurplebrowngreenpinkyellow, the more he chased after the desperate want for them to be real, for him to be able to reach up and grab Annabeth's hand. She never called him 'the one.' Insisted that he must be, and had hope in him when no one else did. He was never her "friend, Seaweed Brain." He never asked her any more stupid questions. She never gave up becoming an eternal maiden because he was the one she wanted. Out of anyone else, they wanted each other. Or, not. He never gave up immortality for all those different reasons, but most of all, her. Their love of kisses for good luck and stars and friendship and youth never existed.</p><p>The world wasn't collapsing, and it didn't matter whether or not she was alive. Not really.</p><p>God. He knew she was too good to be true. </p><p>But why did it have to mean his time with her was just... A lie? A dream?</p><p><em>A good one, </em>he thought bittersweetly to himself. <em>A really fucking good one.</em></p><p>He was really going to torture himself over her, wasn't he?</p><p>At least he had her memory. Even though it wasn't really a memory at all.</p><p>"You good, man?" his friend Leo questioned him, snapping him from his spiraling thoughts.</p><p>"Yeah." Grover furrowed his eyebrows at Percy. "Are you... Crying?"</p><p>He didn't answer, just wiped at his eyes frantically. He was being utterly ridiculous. He was thinking about tearing off Grover's shoes to see if he found hooves, but he didn't want to insult his best friend if there were truly nothing but human feet there. Percy still had Grover, who had been there all along, sitting in the same desk, left and front diagonal to his.</p><p>But now that he thinks of it, there's a piece missing.</p><p>Where were </p><p>Piper,</p><p>Jason,</p><p>Leo,</p><p>Hazel,</p><p>and Frank</p><p>all doing missing in his dream? He knows they're his classmates, but he doesn't remember them in that ultra-vivid four-year dream that turned out to be just a math class nap.</p><p>God. He doesn't know if from here on out he'll ever get that into his brain.</p><p>Percy hates it when he blurts out, "Are you really a Fury?"</p><p>Shit. Mrs. Dodds was going to think he was crazy. It was too late that he realized this, because she simply prompted, "Come to the front of the room, Perseus Jackson."</p><p>"NO!"</p><p>Nancy Bobofit shrieked. Percy, who had shot to his feet, was glancing around for the voice. There was a possibility he was going insane.</p><p>"Who's there?! Where are you?!"</p><p>"What's happening?" Frank looked around.</p><p>"Move out of the way! NOW!" A knife, a <em>celestial bronze </em><em>knife, </em>grazed Percy's face and soared straight for Mrs. Dodds. Was he still dreaming? Was this madness going to continue and he would wake up and wake up and wake up?</p><p>The knife hit her square in the chest and she crumbled into dust, just as Percy had done once. Or thought he had. </p><p>The class was gasping and shrieking and their vaporized Pre-Algebra teacher. Something warm was dripping down his eye. When he wiped it away, he felt the sting and saw the crimson color of blood.</p><p>"Grover? Get them out of the door. Now. Find Chiron on your way."</p><p>Grover, not taking a second to question the invisible order, hurried Leo away from him, grabbing Piper, Jason, Frank, and Hazel on his way out of the door. </p><p>"Chiron!" Percy babbled. "Chiron! I know him, I know him. Centaur horseman person horse. And what are you doing with my friends? Don't boss Grover around!"</p><p>"Yeah, we're going to need to have a talk about that. How you know things."</p><p>"I know things! Wait... I'm not insane? Where are you?! Are you a PA system? Am I in trouble?"</p><p>He felt something soft press on to the cut, right over his eyebrow. "Yikes. I guess I could've done worse."</p><p>"Ouch," Percy winced. "Stop doing that. What is happening?"</p><p>Percy felt this invisible force tugging at his sweater sleeve and knew he had gone mad. But he followed out of the doorway and struggled to catch up speed as he was lead out of Yancy Academy. "We need to go, and quick," the voice said.</p><p>"I'm not going anywhere, Voice, unless you tell me what's going on!"</p><p>They had made it outside to the back of Yancy. That invisible something had what felt like a hand on his chest, keeping him flush against the brick building when the voice shimmered, materialized, and became a person tossing a blue hat back and forth in their hands, glancing nervously side to side, like they were looking for a passerby witnessing the events happening.</p><p>"Gods. You drool when you sleep."</p><p>Percy's heart stopped.</p><p>The voice suddenly locked into place like an old memory, her touch registering in his brain as something he relished but hadn't ever had enough of, and now, the sight of her face made him want to burst into tears.</p><p>"Annabeth?"</p><p>She gave him a puzzled look and blew a golden lock of her hair out of her face.</p><p>"Listen, I don't know who you are. But we need to get out of here."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tell me if you want me to extend this and maybe ill pick it up after I finish my current au or if someone wants to write this they can</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>